Dear Cosmo
by Charmy Electra
Summary: After Cosmo's death, Tails is still having a hard time dealing with his great loss. Vanilla, Cream's mother, suggests he writes her a letter to help ease his pain.
1. Chapter 1 Missing you!

**Almost two months after the Metarex, Tails is still sadly grieved by the loss of his love Cosmo. Vanilla, Cream's mother, suggests he writes her a letter to help ease the pain.**

**Dear Cosmo,**

**Vanilla, Cream's mother, told me that writing letters to you will help with the mourning process. It's been over a month since that terrible day and it's taken me this long just to write the word mourning. It's taken me all this time just to write a letter at all without it getting all sopping wet from my tears.**

**I keep thinking there should have been something else I could have done Cosmo, something else that could have destroyed the Metarex without destroying you. It's not fair Cosmo, we just barely met, and we hardly knew each other. There were so many things I wanted to say but never knew how to put my feelings into words. It wasn't till the end was I able to say what I felt but then it was too late!**

**I don't know what good it is supposed to do for me writing this. Vanilla says it's supposed to make me feel better. But all it does is make me feel worse. Oh Cosmo, why did this have to happen to you? There had to have been another way. I just know it. And I won't stop till I figure it out. Sonic says it doesn't do me any good to think of another way now. But he just doesn't understand. If I don't keep my brain busy, I'll go insane. Images of you pop in my mind all the time. I can still remember the first time we met like it was just yesterday, remember?**

**It was a full moon that night. Amy, Cream and I were watching a meteor shower when your ship crashed down not too far away from us. When we found you, you were lying there, thrown from your ship. I helped you up and at first I thought you had flowers in your hair. Then I realized you actually had rose buds growing out of your ears. But they were nice rosebuds. **

**Oh Cosmo, I wish I could see you again, just one more time. I remember when you rode with me in the X-tornado looking for Sonic. I'm sorry I drove so fast you got dizzy. Maybe that's why you jumped out. Please forgive me Cosmo, for that and for everything. I didn't want to do it Cosmo; I didn't want to use the Sonic Power Canon. I didn't want to fire it, but Eggman kept saying I had no choice, even you said I had to. But why Cosmo, why? Why did I have to? Was there no other way? But there had to have been. I have to figure another way so what happened to you won't happen to someone else.**

**When Sonic brought me the only thing he could find of you, a seed, I was so devastated, I couldn't do anything, didn't want to do anything. But Cream took the seed and planted it in a small pot. And now, it has sprouted two small leaves.**

**Everyone here is ok I guess. They are all trying to be nice but I wish they would just leave me alone! Sonic comes and goes as he pleases and nobody bothers him. Except for Amy of course, remember her? She means well, but sometimes, she drives us all nuts.**

**Oh Cosmo, I don't know what good it is writing to someone who may never get to read it. Will you ever be able to read it? Is that plant that's growing really you or is it your offspring? Either way, I'll put this letter in the special box I made for you. The gift I had meant to give you after we fell in the lake. I wish I wasn't so insecure, I thought it was childish and not good enough. But now I wish I would have given it to you before I **

**I'm sorry; I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore. Forgive me Cosmo and believe me when I say this, you were never a burden to me!**

**I don't know how to end this letter so I'll just say,**

**Till I see you again,**

**Love always,**

**Tails **

Tails opens a rectangular shaped box he had covered with shiny stones and shells he had found at the lake. Hecarefully places the letter inside and with a deep sigh, he slowly closes it.

A flower like presence watches from the heavens above._Oh Tails, please don't cry. I will be with you always. And one day, we shall be together again._

**If anyone would like me to continue this story, please let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Are you here Cosmo?

**(I know I said this would be a one-shot story, but thanks to the reviews, I've decided to continue it.)**

**Dear Cosmo**

**Chapter 2**

"**Are you here Cosmo?"**

**Almost three months after the Metarex, Tails decides to write another letter to Cosmo.**

Dear Cosmo,

It's been almost three months since that awful day. Amy and Cream insisted I join them at Creams' house the other day, I didn't want to go but Amy was persistent. She said I hadn't been eating right. Who can eat when one's stomach is tied in knots? But since Amy doesn't take no for an answer, I figured I might as well go willingly. She would probably just knock me out and carry me there.

Cream and Amy had all kinds of food prepared. It was like walking into a banquet. I just sat there staring at all the food. I wasn't paying too much attention to what Cream and Amy were talking about. Cream's mother Vanilla put her hand on my shoulder and asked how I was doing. I just nodded my head and said I was fine, but she knew otherwise. She asked me if I had written to you and I told her I had but only once. She then looked at me real hard Cosmo, like she could see right into my soul.

She then told us how when she was missing her husband, Cream's father, she would write to him and it helped her to move on with her life. But I don't want to move on Cosmo, I don't want to forget about you. I'm sorry, but I don't want to write any more letters. It hurts too much. Forgive me, but I don't want to cry anymore.

How can I take the time to write to you when I should be using that time to come up with a plan? A plan that would prevent what happened to you to happen to someone else I care about. I didn't mean it that way Cosmo, I just don't like having to write and rewrite this letter over and over again because of these stupid tears of mine. And I know you wouldn't like me wasting so much paper right?

I can still remember the day we went in the blue typhoon to the planet Breezy in search of the Chaos Emeralds, remember? Sonic told me how you had touched the trees and felt no life in them. He said you had tears in your eyes. Oh Cosmo, I wish I had been there with you. I now can understand your feelings for the trees.

Your seed has grown so much in the past month. It has five leaves now. Cream has been very helpful with the plant. She says that talking to it will help it grow. Well, I talk to it everyday. Cosmo, is this little plant really you? I wish there was a way you could tell me. Please Cosmo; please tell me if this little plant is you. I need to know, I need to know that somehow it isn't over for us.

Cream misses you Cosmo, we all do. I wish I could give you a letter for real. Maybe I will one day, maybe I will. But for now, I'll put this letter with the other one. Vanilla says that after I write the letter I should read it out loud to you. But how can I read it to you when you're not even here? Are you here Cosmo? Are you?

I don't know if I'll write again anytime soon so I'll just end this the same as before,

Till I see you again,

Love always,

Tails

**Rubbing the warm tears from his eyes and face, he slowly opened the box he had made for her. He looked down at the other letter he wrote and carefully placed this one down on top of it. Sighing very heavily, he paused for just a moment before closing the box and returning it to the window next to Cosmo's plant.**

_**I'm here Tails, I'm here, and I will always be here for you. Please be strong my love, and we will be together again some day. I promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Missing you too!

**It seems as if Tails is not the only one writing a letter to Cosmo. Cream was missing Cosmo too and after hearing her mom tell Tails how after her husband (Creams' father) died, she wrote letters to him to help her feel better. Cream thought she would like to write a letter to Cosmo too.**

**Dear Cosmo**

**Chapter 3**

"**Missing You Too"**

Dear Cosmo,

The other day Amy and I invited Tails over for dinner. I don't want you to worry but he hasn't been eating right lately. So we thought it would be nice for him to join us at my house. My mom told us that when she was missing my father, she would write letters to him. She said it helped her feel better and not miss him so much. I miss my father too Cosmo, but I never thought of writing a letter to him. How could I, I was so young, I don't remember him very much. I wish I could have spent more time with him just like I wish I could have spent more time with you. I would have liked inviting you over my house for tea and sleep over's. That would have been fun.

I help Tails take care of your plant Cosmo. It's getting so big. When Sonic first gave your seed to him, he didn't know what to do with it. I think he was still feeling bad about what he did. But he had no choice did he Cosmo. I told him that I would help him with it. We took the seed to my house and my mom gave us a small pot to put it in. I showed Tails how to dig a hole, place the seed gently inside and cover it up with dirt and fertilizer. I taught him how much sun and water it needed. Now, I think he's finally got it. He takes such good care of it Cosmo, you'd be so proud of him. My mom says talking to plants help them grow so whenever I visit him, we just sit there and we talk to it, to you Cosmo if that plant is you. Is it you Cosmo? Because if it is, then I want you to know that Tails and I are taking very good care of you.

It felt silly at first writing to you, because I really didn't know what to say. But my mom says that I should just write whatever comes to mind, like I was writing a letter to a friend who lives far away. The only difference is that you'll never get my letter will you Cosmo. I'm sorry but this is all so very confusing. It is just so hard to see one of my best friends so sad. Tails use to have so much energy and spark for life. Now, he acts so different. He doesn't even like to go anywhere anymore. We had so much fun a few summers ago going to the beach and to Twinkle Park and going out for ice cream. I remember one time we tried to see who could eat our ice cream cone the fastest that we both got terrible brain freeze.

Oh Cosmo, I miss the way Tails use to be. We not only lost you, but we lost him too. I try so hard to talk to him and ask him questions about what he's working on, but he hardly even looks at me and barely answers. Even when I visit him, all we do now is talk to your plant. I don't mind of course because it kind of makes him happy but, it's just that, we used to have so much fun together.

I remember when we had gone to Twinkle Park and I was afraid to go on one of the rides, Tails had put his arm around me and said he would sit with me and that everything would be ok. But things will never be ok again will they Cosmo. Unless you come back, then maybe Tails will stop moping around and be happy again. Are you Cosmo? Are you coming back? Is that little plant really you? The next time I see a shooting star, I'm going to make a wish on it.

Your friend,

Cream

P.S. Cheese wanted to say hi too.

**Cream wiped her tears and carefully folded the letter into fours and opened a small square box. Inside were old coins, a beautiful green and purple feather, a handful of shells, colorful marbles, a picture of her and her friends they had taken together at Twinkle Park, some fake jewels, shiny buttons, and a picture of her father holding her when she was a baby. She took the picture out of the box and looked at it for a long time before placing it on her desk. She then put the letter in the box and took out another sheet of paper. She looked at the picture again, "I do feel a little better now Cosmo, I…I think I'll write a letter to my father now."**

**Cosmo looked down from the heavens, **_**You are a very good friend Cream, to me and to Tails. Please take care of him for me and we will all be together again some day. I promise.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Why did you have to go?

**For everyone out there who owns a plant or two, this story is for you. Three years ago today, a pretty little rose plant named Cosmo had died while saving the world and her friends. Before you read this chapter, please take a moment of silence to remember a sweet character we only knew for a little while………………………………………………………………………………..**

**A little Fox named Tails was the most devastated by her tragic death, for he was the one who had no choice but pull the trigger ending her short life. She sacrificed herself for him and now he must bare the guilt on his shoulders. But he was not the only one saddened by her death. A little rabbit named Cream also wrote a letter (please see chapter 3) and now, a pretty pink hedgehog named Amy, feels that she too should write a letter to a friend they can not personally give the letter to. But unknown to them, their friend is watching and hearing them from above. **

**Dear Cosmo**

**Chapter 4**

"**Why did you have to go?"**

Dear Cosmo,

It's been almost four months since you left us. I wanted to write to you because I feel bad that I had accused you of trying to steel my Sonic away from me. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted when we first met. I guess I was just jealous because you were so pretty. I guess I can act a little nutty sometimes when I think someone else may be interested in him. I know that Sonic cares about me but sometimes he has a funny way of showing it. It's not his fault; he just has a hard time showing affection in public. He's told me before that he'll always be there for me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not upset with you anymore. I wish I would have told you this sooner but none of us could have prepared for what happened.

I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for getting mad at you and Tails for falling in the lake together. It was my fault you and Tails fell in love, and now he's miserable. I hate seeing the kid with a broken heart. But don't you worry Cosmo, cause I'm going to fix it. Since it was my fault you and Tails fell in love, I'm going to do whatever it takes to break the spell. I have a few girls in mind so don't worry.

You should not have put yourself out there like that, and then making poor Tails push the button. How could you? How could you do that to him? I would be devastated if anything ever happens to Sonic. So many times I thought I lost him. But I was always there to save him just in the nick of time.

I never seen Sonic so tired before, he's fought many bad guys before you came with no problem. And now he feels bad because he wasn't able to stop the Metarex on his own. He has a lot of pride you know. My poor sonic, always having to be the savior. Cream's mother had said that writing to those we lose helps us feel better. I sure hope Tails is writing cause he is a very sad little fox right now. But don't you worry Cosmo, I'm going to make up for all of it. Cream and I will take care of Tails for you. Once again Cosmo, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and Tails will be ok.

You know he spends all his time taking care of your seed Sonic found? Well, the last time I saw it; it had grown into a little plant with half a dozen leaves. Tails seems to think that it's you somehow. He talks to it all the time. But we both know that just isn't true. It's not true, is it Cosmo? I remember when we had gone to Twinkle Park a few years ago and the fortune teller there said that Tails was going to fall in love with a plant and I didn't believe her. I guess she knew more than I thought she did. It got me thinking. I've been studying Tarot cards lately and I've been watching videos on séances. I think I'll try to contact you one day if I get good enough, would that be ok with you? If I ever do, will you please tell Tails that you are happy with your family now? I don't want him to suffer anymore. Please Cosmo, if you ever really loved Tails, you'll let him go.

I'm sorry for saying that, but Tails is just so down in the dumps, he's just not his old self anymore, but don't you worry anymore Cosmo, cause he has friends here who care about him and who will take care of him. I'll finish this letter now cause I just saw a blue blur pass by my window.

Your friend,

Amy

**Amy took a key out of her pocket and opened a pink book. She folded the letter and placed it inside her diary and closed it. She placed her diary back on the nightstand next to her bed and ran out of her room and down the street yelling, "Sonic, wait for me!"**

**A green plant watched from above, **_**Uhm….thank you Amy for that…uh…kind letter. I know you and Cream will take good care of Tails for me. And we will be together again some day. I promise. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Still not over you!

**I'd like to first thank TailsLovesCosmo for the awesome reviews and for Lynx Traveller for motivating me to continue with this story. **

**Once again, Tails has found the need to write to his beloved Cosmo. **

**Dear Cosmo**

**Part Five**

"**Still not over you"**

Dear Cosmo,

I shouldn't be writing to you in this state of mind, but I don't know who else to turn to. Everything seems to be spiraling out of control. I try to be by myself, to concentrate on my work, but no-one will let me be. Everyone is always asking me how I am. How do they expect me to be? Do they really expect me to be fine? To go on with my life as if nothing happened? Why can't everyone just leave me alone? They keep saying they're just trying to help but they're only making things worse.

Especially Amy, she's going to send me over the deep end. She keeps telling me that you're gone and you're not coming back. But I know that's not true. This little plant really is you. I'm so sure it's you. It is you right? Of course it is. It has to be. And I will continue to take care of it, of you and I'm going to show her, show them all.

Amy has even tried to trick some girls into going out with me. Saying I need to move on with my life. What's wrong with her? I've told her before that I'm not interested in any one else but you Cosmo, but she just won't listen. I wish you were here with me, I need you so much. I wish I would have told you how I felt when you were here but I was such a coward. I'm still a big coward Cosmo, I don't want to hurt Amy's feelings but I just don't know what else to do.

I think I might have to go away for awhile. There is a special place that no-one knows about. I used to go there before when I wanted to think. I wanted to take you there after we defeated the Metarex Cosmo, but I never got the chance. You would have loved it there. It's a small island in the middle of the ocean so green and tropical. The flowers right now would be blooming beautiful colors of reds and pinks and yellows and purple. Oh Cosmo, I really wanted you to see the waterfall. It's so amazing, and behind it is a secret cave. I could go there in the morning.

It's been almost six months since that dreadful day but it still hurts like it was just yesterday. Vanilla says that time mends the heart but I don't want it to mend. I don't deserve to be mended. I don't deserve anything good anymore. I don't even deserve you for what I did to you. It's my fault you're gone Cosmo, all my fault. If only I had more time to think, I just know I could have come up with another way. That's why I need to go away, for a little while at least, to give me time to think without interruptions. So if this was to ever happen again, I'll know what to do.

Your plant is growing so big now, it's sprouted two more branches and over a dozen leaves. I can't wait till it blooms. Maybe I should leave it with Cream while I'm gone, she'll probably be able to take better care of it than me anyways. I'm so absent minded lately, I'll probably forget to water it or something. I seem to be pretty good at watering it with my tears though. No, it needs to stay here; it might not handle the long trip. Don't worry Cosmo, you'll be in good hands with her.

Oh Cosmo, I didn't want to write to you anymore, not because I wanted to forget about you, it's because I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. But these past few days has been very difficult for me. Every time I start to feel a little better, Amy or Sonic come along and make me remember that terrible day and the images replay themselves over and over again in my head.

And I know that Sonic is hurting too Cosmo, he just won't admit it. It's very difficult for him to express his feelings to anyone. He's always asking me how I am or how I'm feeling and If there's anything he can do for me, but when I ask him how he feels about what happened, he stares off into space muttering something about not being strong enough and then quickly changes the subject. But I can tell he's hurting too. He's hurting more than he lets on. But he shouldn't feel that way because he didn't destroy the one thing he loved most, I did.

But he did try to bring you back Cosmo, please don't be angry with him. And who knows, maybe he did bring you back in a way. I mean, if this little plant really is you, then he did it didn't he. I guess we just have to wait and see. I love you so much Cosmo, but I just can't hang around here anymore. But don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I'll just go away for awhile, to be by myself to think, and then I will return to you, I promise.

There's a full moon out tonight, just like the one we saw together remember? I will take your plant over to Creams' tonight; I will ask her not to tell Sonic or Amy where I'm going. Sonic may try to follow me if he knew. Cream will take good care of you while I'm gone. Well, it is getting late and I will need to leave bright and early in the morning before anyone gets up. Goodnight and like I've said before,

Till I see you again,

Love always,

Tails

**Tails with a heavy heart, folded the letter into fours and placed it inside the pretty decorated box he had made for Cosmo. He closed it, locked it, and placed it back upon the shelf. He walked back over to the plant that was sitting on his desk next to his window. He carefully, oh so gently caressed one of the leaves of the plant. He gazed so lovingly at it before picking it up. "I love you" he said softly to the plant and then tenderly kissed it. He left his room and quietly carried the plant out the front door.**

_**I love you too Tails and I will wait patiently for your return. And remember, we will be together again my love, I promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6 My fault you're gone!

**Sonic sat down under the shade of an oak tree. He pulled out a pad of paper and pen and began to write.**

**DEAR COSMO**

Chapter 6

"My fault you're gone!"'

Dear Cosmo,

I just came back from a trip to see the princess when I bumped into Amy. Or, I should say, she bumped into me. Anyways, she told me she had just written you a letter. She said that Vanilla, Cream's mother, suggested we should all write one if we still had some bad feelings about what happened to you. I thought that if anyone should write to you, it should be me. I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened. It was my fault you died Cosmo, if only I had been strong enough in the beginning to defeat Metarex. Perhaps if I had been, you would still be with us, and Tails, well, perhaps Tails would still be with us too. I mean, he is still physically with us, but emotionally, I just don't know. I've known Tails for a very long time and we've been through a lot together, but this is the first time I've ever seen him so down. The second time in my life, I feel helpless.

And Speaking of Tails, I'm worried Cosmo, I haven't seen him in over a week. I went to his home and he wasn't there. I looked in his bedroom window, and your plant wasn't there either. I knew then that wherever he went, he had planned on being gone for a long time. I decided to go to Creams' house; perhaps she might know where he's gone. But she told me that Tails just came by one night, gave her the plant, asked for her to look after it for him because he was going away for a while. But he wouldn't tell her where he was going and now I'm worried. It's not like Tails to leave without telling anyone where he was going. But the part that worries me the most is what he told her before he left. He told her to tell anyone who asks, not to look for him, that he didn't want to be found. And that he didn't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. He then told her that she would be able to take better care of the plant than him.

I don't know what to do Cosmo, but I need to find him. I don't know what might have set him off the deep end but I do have my suspicions. I've repeatedly asked Amy to leave him alone but that girl just won't listen. But please don't think too badly of Amy, she may be a nosy busy body but she's still a friend. And in her own twisted mind, she means well. But I can't worry about her right now; I need to find Tails before he does something irrational.

Please Cosmo, look after him, I can't lose him too. Maybe, if I hadn't of left, Tails would still be here. Maybe I could have talked some sense into him, that running away never solves our problems, because they'll still be here when we return. I promise Cosmo, I won't rest till I find Tails and make sure he's okay. I'll bring him back to you. Because I'm almost positive that plant is you. If only I had more strength, more power to save you Cosmo, to bring you back to life as you were. But all I got was a seed. Perhaps the regeneration did work and you just started over again. Is that it Cosmo?

Believe me; I won't rest till I bring back your boy. I know I promised you everything would be ok but I failed. I can't fail you again Cosmo, I won't! Please, if your spirit is still with us, look after Tails till I can find him. And find him I shall.

**With that, the blue hedgehog feeling less of a hero lately, folded the letter and placed it in a hole he dug and then gently covered it up. He tapped the ground a few times, said a silent prayer, and then stood up. He stood there for a moment, rubbed his hand over his face and then raced off. Unbeknown to him, someone had been watching him from behind a tree. From the heavens above, a flowery presence watched Sonic leave, **_I forgive you Sonic, please do not be so hard on yourself, you did your best and you did what you had to do. I'm sure you will find Tails and when you do, please take care of him for me. Time means nothing my friend, we will be together again. I promise._


	7. Chapter 7 I do have a rather high IQ!

**DEAR COSMO**

Chapter 7

"I do have a rather high IQ"

A little robotitized creature stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind. He waited for the blue hedgehog to leave and then walked over to where the letter was buried. He quickly dug up the letter and flew off with it.

"Hey boss, I was following Sonic around like you asked me to and he had buried this in the ground under that old oak tree." the robot handed the letter to his boss.

Eggman snatched the letter from Bokkun, "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Did I do good boss? Can I have a reward?"

Eggman leaned back in his chair, "Could this possibly be a secret plan for attack? Sonic should realize by now how clever I am. Now, let's see…" Eggman opened Sonics' letter and started to read.

Shocked to find out it was actually a letter to a dead girl, the professor fell over backwards in his chair. OOF! "BOKKUN! What have you done? This is not a secret plan for attack, it's a letter to that sad little plant girl that helped me destroy the Metarex."

"But I thought we were saved by…"

"SILENCE!" Eggman read the letter again, "So…Tails has run away has he? And now Sonic has taken off to look for him….hmmmmm…with those two out of the way……Bokkun, bring me some paper and a pen!" the professor pulled himself back up in his chair and leaned forward.

Bokkun dug around in his backpack till he pulled out what his master had asked for. He held them out to the doctor who snatched them out of his hands. Eggman began to write furiously. Bokkun had often wondered why his master always stuck his tongue out when he wrote, but he wouldn't dare ask him.

Eggman finished writing and handed the paper to Bokkun. Then he folded Sonics' letter back up and threw it at the robot, "And here, rebury Sonics' letter, are you trying to bring us bad luck?"

"But I thought…"

"And bury my letter next to Sonics'. Now GO!! I have work to do…" Eggman laughed wickedly and left the room.

Bokkun put both papers and pen back in his backpack and flew out the window. He flew back to the spot under the old oak tree. As he landed, he carefully looked around to make sure no one was there. Walking over to the spot where he dug up the letter, he knelt down and pulled Sonics' letter out of his backpack and reburied it. Patting the dirt a few times, he sat down and pulled out the letter Eggman had written. He read it out loud,

"Dear Cosmo,

I just wanted to make it perfectly clear to you that I had meant no harm in reading the letter Sonic wrote to you. It was that silly robot Bokkun. He's the one who dug it up and tricked me into reading it. It was a simple mistake I assure you. But have no fear; I will deal with him later. Oh don't worry little Cosmo, I am not as bad as the others would like you to believe.

All I ever wanted was to find the Chaos Emeralds so I could build a lovely empire so I could rule over everyone and make sure they all live in perfect harmony. There is nothing wrong in trying to make the world a better place now is there? That is what you would have wanted right my dear? To live in peace with your boyfriend Tails? If only Tails hadn't of pulled the trigger that ended your life. I tried to talk him out of it, I did, but he just wouldn't listen to me. And now he's gone off and gotten himself lost. He's even dragged poor Sonic into looking for him.

I also wanted to say thank you my dear for helping me save the world from the Metarex, I couldn't have done it without you. After all, one cannot rule a world if there is no world right? And now that Sonic is out of the picture for a while, thanks to your boyfriend Tails for going off the deep end, I'll be able to get back to building my empire without his interruptions. Now don't you worry Cosmo, you just enjoy your time with your family and I'll take care of Tails for you. Since I am a genius with a 300 IQ, I've got the perfect plan to keep him happy till the two of you are reunited. In fact, my plan may help you two to be reunited sooner than you think! Well, I must be going now, time is a precious thing, we must not waste it.

Yours truly,

Dr. Ivo Robotnik"

**Bokkun pulled the pen out of his backpack crossed out everything Eggman wrote and wrote instead…**

Dear Cosmo,

I'm just a big fathead with an IQ of 3. Bokkun is the smart one here. I must go now and play with my tinker toys.

Goodbye,

Eggman

P.S. Bokkun wanted to say something;

Hi Cosmo, this is Bokkun, please come back and make Tails happy again. Thanks for saving Cream, but how do I get her now when she's trying to take care of Tails for losing you and won't look at me? Cream goes over his house everyday and won't play with me. If you come back, Cream will go out with me. You gotta come back and take Tails so I can get Cream, idiot!

Thank you, bye bye

love,

Bokkun

**Bokkun looked long and hard at the letter and then began folding it. He folded and unfolded it again and again until he was done. He looked down at the paper airplane in his hands. He stood up and began throwing it up in the air. He was having so much fun; he completely forgot why he was there. He gave it one final throw and a strong wind came by and blew it up into the treetops where it got stuck in the branches. Bokkun watched the airplane fly away and waved, "Bye bye airplane," before taking off.**

**A plant with rose buds on both sides of her head stood in heaven with her mouth open, a loss for words.**

"_**What is it sister, daydreaming again?"**_

"…"

"_**Cosmo? Mother, something's wrong with her!" Galaxina cried out.**_

"_**What is it my dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked the young seedrian.**_

"_**Oh mother, its Dr. Robotnik, I'm afraid he's up to no good!"**_

_**Cosmo replied wrapping her arms around her mother.**_

"_**You don't need to worry my child; you are safe here with us."**_

"_**Yes mother, but my friends, I don't want anything bad to happen to them, to Tails…"**_

"_**Would you feel better if you could see him again Cosmo?"**_

"_**Yes mother, but will he be able to see and hear me?"**_

"_**Only if you'd want him to my dear…do you?"**_

"_**I don't know, I don't wish to cause him anymore pain, but I feel I must do something."**_

"_**Very well my youngest one, he may see and hear you tonight if you'd like."**_

"_**But how mother, how can he when it isn't time yet?"**_

"_**There are ways my sweet. Now listen very carefully for there are certain rules you must follow. Are you ready Cosmo?"**_

"_**Yes mother, I'm ready!"**_

**What is Eggman up to? And how can Cosmo speak to Tails from the beyond? Please stay tuned for Chapter 8 up soon. And as always….thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 What have I done?

**DEAR COSMO**

**Chapter 8**

"**What have I done?"**

**Once again, Tails finds himself the need to write another letter to Cosmo…..**

Dear Cosmo,

I had been here on the island for a couple weeks now and everything was fine. It was nice to be alone with my thoughts for awhile without everyone trying to cheer me up all the time. I've even started working on some blue prints to build you the best greenhouse any one has ever seen. Your plant's getting too big for the pot Cream placed it in. I wonder how your plant is doing. I'm sure Cream is taking great care of it. I do miss talking to it though, to you if that is you.

I wasn't going to write to you until I got back. And I wasn't planning of going back for another week or so but something has happened to make me change my mind. I had a dream about you last night Cosmo. I've had dreams about you before but this time it was different. It felt so real, like you were really here with me. I could see and hear you so clearly. You were standing in the entrance of the cave. There was a full moon out and it outlined your body with a marvelous blue glow. You looked like an angel Cosmo, so beautiful. I had almost forgotten just how beautiful. Oh Cosmo, I wanted to reach out to you, to hold you in my arms and never let you go, but I couldn't' move. I wanted to tell you how much I missed you and loved you, but I could not speak.

You told me that Sonic was out looking for me. I knew he would but I also knew he wouldn't be able to cross the ocean to find me. But then you said that Eggman was up to something and that my friends might all be in danger. And it was all because I had left. It was my fault you're gone Cosmo, and now because of me, my friends are in trouble. And what about your plant, how can I be sure it's safe if I'm not even there to protect it? I should have never left it. I've got to hurry back! I love you Cosmo, I don't think it was only a dream, I believe somehow you came to warn me. Thank you my love, I will hurry back to your plant now, to you.

Love always and forever,

Tails

**He grabbed his backpack, put the letter and the blue prints inside and swung it over his shoulder. He jumped in his plane, set the coordinates and took off. As the plane left the island, the wind began to pick up and the sky darkened. As he flew out over the ocean, the full moon was covered up by dark clouds. Tails was still thinking about the warning Cosmo gave him in his dream and blinded by tears, he hadn't notice he was flying straight into a storm. **

**Visibility was becoming poorer and poorer. He had to depend solely on the dials. He had built the plane to handle storms of almost every kind but not storms of the heart. Tails' mind slipped back to the dream. Cosmo looked so real, so alive, and so lovely, that he wanted desperately to run to her and hold her in his arms. But a powerful force prevented him from moving. **

"**Oh please let everyone be ok, please let Cosmo's plant be alright, please, oh please…" he spoke these words out loud over and over again as he put the tiny plane in full throttle and flew faster and faster. He wasn't thinking clearly, the plane was flying straight into the eye of a storm. Rain began to pelt down harder and harder on the small aircraft. **

**Anger began to rise up inside the small fox. "If you've done anything to my friends Eggman, you will pay dearly for it!"**

**Strong winds began pushing the plane. Tails realized, too late, that he was in trouble. He knew he had to land the plane but where, he was in the middle of the ocean. And how, he couldn't see where he was. The tiny plane was now being tossed back and forth by the wind. Tails had to use all of his strength just to keep it in control. Lightning lit up the sky, now he was in even bigger trouble. If the lightning was to strike his plane….just at that very moment, his plane was hit. **

**A bolt had struck the small aircraft and had damaged one of the wings. "I've got…to keep it…in control….I've got…to make…an emergency landing…" The engine began making a clunking noise before stopping. He tried turning the engine a few times but nothing happened. He was running out of time. "I should jump…but I don't want to loose my plane…one of the best times I had with her…."**

**Sweat began to pour down Tails' face, stinging his eyes. He realized he could die and for a moment, he contemplated it. He could finally be with her, with his soul mate, and all the pain and frustration would be over. But the thought only lasted for a moment; his thoughts went to his friends back at home. Hadn't they all tried to make him feel better? How would they feel if they lost him too? Was he being selfish all this time, thinking only of his own suffering and not thinking how it could affect everyone else? How would Sonic react, or Cream? Hadn't she been there for him all this time? And what about Cosmo's plant…and Eggman? What if it was already too late? He finally decided to open the latch and make a jump for it. But it was too late. The tiny plane that Tails had worked so long and hard on, the plane that he had taken Cosmo in that one day that seemed so long ago, crashed landed on an another island. **

**The plane smashed into some trees, skidded on the sand for a minute before stopping. During the impact, Tails was thrown out and landed in some shrubs but a few feet away. He didn't move. Someone had watched the X-tornado fly over the island and crash. A dark shadow approached the motionless body and spoke out loud, "Flying in this weather? He's a fool!"**

_**Oh mother….what have I done?**_

***to be continued------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAR COSMO**

**Chapter 9**

"**Tails, can you hear me?"**

Tails' plane crashed down on Angel Island. Tails' body lies motionless on the sand. A shadow moves over him, "Hey Einstein, did your brain decide to go on vacation today?" Knuckles laughed. "Ha ha ha ha…ha…huh? Tails, come on man, I was only joking…Tails? TAILS!" Noticing the fox wasn't moving; he bent down next to him and shook him. "Tails! Tails! Can you hear me?" Tails laid there with his eyes closed, not moving. Knuckles placed his ear next to his face. He was still breathing. He felt for a pulse and found one, just barely. Knuckles carefully lifted the limp fox and carried him inside a small cabin. He removed Tails' backpack setting it aside and then he gently laid Tails on the bed.

The fox looked so small and frail as if he hadn't been eating right for months. For someone so young, Tails eyes had dark shadows under them and his skin seemed so sallow. The echidna thought back to all the fun and adventures they had shared over the years. He remembered how much fun they had at Twinkle Park just a couple years ago.

Knuckles laid blankets on top of the small and now helpless fox. He knew he had to get some help. But he couldn't leave him. He said a silent prayer before leaving the room. He knew he had to get in touch with the others; Tails needed a doctor and fast. He left Tails to try to make contact with the others. He went to see the master emerald.

The master emerald was almost completely healed. "Oh Master Emerald, please help me make contact with Sonic, my friend Tails is hurt and he needs help. I…I can't leave him." The Master Emerald began to glow. Soon, Knuckles could see Sonic running through the woods. Sonic looked very upset. "_Sonic…Sonic can you hear me?" _

Sonic stopped running and looked around. "That's funny; I thought I heard someone call my name."

"_Sonic, it's me Knuckles, I'm on Angel Island and Tails is here."_

Tails, I should have known he'd go there, Sonic thought. "That's great Knuckles, you found Tails."

"_Sonic, you need to gather the others and come here to Angel Island. And Sonic, you'll need to find a doctor."_

"A doctor? What are you talking about Knuckles, what's going on?"

"_Tails crashed his plane on the island and needs a doctor. He doesn't look very good Sonic. Look, go get the others and return to this same spot in an hour and I'll open up a portal. Now hurry!" _Knuckles left the Chaos Emerald and went back to check on Tails.

"Tails crashed and needs a doctor?" Sonic said to himself. "Oh no….I've got to get everybody here on the double. Oh please let my little buddy by ok." He took off at lightning speed sending off sonic booms.

Meanwhile, Knuckles knelt down next to Tails. Tails never looked so small, so fragile. "Why did you do it Tails, why'd you fly out in the storm like that, don't you know you could have gotten yourself…" But Knuckles was too choked up to finish the sentence.

"Oh Tails, I'm so sorry, I should never have made that suggestion for Cosmo getting an operation…" He laid his head on Tails chest, "Please forgive me…" this sentence was but a whisper.

He stood up, walked over to where he had placed Tail's backpack, and picked it up. The backpack was damaged in the crash and as he picked it up, the contents began falling out. Knuckles bent down to pick everything up. Something caught his eye; it was the blue prints of Cosmo's greenhouse. "Oh Tails, you never stop thinking of her do you."

He continued picking stuff up when he came across the letter Tails had written to Cosmo before the crash. "What's this?" he began to read it. Tears filled the echidnas' eyes and he quickly pushed them away. "Eggman…up to something huh?" He looked down at the small fox and shook his head, "Oh Tails, you needn't worry yourself about Eggman, Sonic and I can always handle him." Knuckles checked Tail's pulse again, still very weak. "I hope sonic returns soon with a doctor."

Knuckles looked at the letter again. "Cosmo…if anyone can help Tails right now it's her." He found some blank paper and a pen in the backpack and laid them on a desk beside the bed. He pulled up a chair, sat down and began to write.

(He read the letter out loud as he wrote,) Dear Cosmo,

Although I only knew you for a little while, you were the only one that ever seemed to understand me. I know I act so tough sometimes but that's only because it is my sole responsibility to protect the Master Emerald. It is not an easy job but it is one that I am proud to do. And yes, you were right Cosmo; I guess I do try to see the good in everyone, even Eggman. I know I've fallen for his tricks a few too many times, but he always sounds so sincere each time.

Cosmo, the reason why I'm writing this letter is in hopes that you can somehow see it or hear me. Tails is in trouble Cosmo, his plane crashed down and I have him here on Angel Island. But even with a doctor I don't know if he'll make it or not. The Master Emerald is not completely healed yet. Its powers are too weak to heal him. Please Cosmo, I don't want to lose him too. Please help us if you can and keep our boy safe.

(Knuckles had to brush the tears from his eyes before he could continue.) If Tails does come to you, please tell him that I'm sorry and I was only trying to help.

Your friend,

Knuckles

Protector of the Master Emerald

Knuckles folded the letter and held it in his hands. He knelt down next to Tails. "Please Sonic…please hurry!"

_**Mother…I can feel Tails presence so strong…why is that?**_

*to be continued------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 Don't want to leave you!

**This chapter brought me great joy and sorrow; I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**DEAR COSMO**

**Chapter 10**

"**Don't want to leave you."**

The last thing Tails could remember was his plane losing control over the ocean and crashing. He found himself walking down a long hallway, in front of him was a doorway lit very brightly. "Where am I?" he wondered. He felt no pain, just a pulling toward the light.

As he walked closer to the lighted doorway, a figure that was too hard to make out was coming straight toward him. Tails felt no fear as he tried to make out who or what it was. Then the figure spoke to him, "Tails?"

Tails stopped, "That voice sounds so familiar," he thought. "Wait, could it possibly be?" He replied weekly, "C…Cosmo?" Then he could make out the figure, "C…Cosmo….is…is it really you?"

"Yes Tails, it is me…" Cosmo stood with her arms opened wide.

Tails couldn't believe his eyes, standing before him was the girl he thought he'd never see again. He stumbled forward slowly, and then ran to her arms. "Oh Cosmo….I've missed you so much!"

Cosmo returned the hug, "I've missed you too…"

Tails felt like crying, but no tears would come, "Am….am I dreaming?"

Cosmo sighed, "No Tails…"

"Then….then I must be…."

Cosmo answered for him, "Dead? No….but you're very close…"

"What? I….I don't understand…"

"Come…I want to show you something…" She led Tails down another hallway. They came to a door and she opened it. They entered a bright room. As the light dimmed, He could see they where in a small room with someone lying on a bed.

He walked closer so he could see who it was. In the bed was a very pale, thin, sick looking little….fox. "That….that's me!" He turned to Cosmo, "I….I don't understand!"

"You're dying Tails, and if help doesn't come soon, you might not make it…"

"That's great, that means you and I can be together." He hugs her.

She returns the hug, "I want to be with you too Tails, but your friends…"

"My friends?!?" He looks at himself lying very still in the bed, "Where are my friends when I need them the most?" he demanded.

Cosmo waved her hand and the image in front of them changed. Now Tails found himself in front of the Master Emerald kneeling. Knuckles spoke, "Oh please Master Emerald, please don't let it be too late…"

Cosmo put her hand on his shoulder, "You see Tails, Knuckles found you after you crashed on Angel Island. He picked you up and carried you inside. He's been watching over you ever since. He summoned Sonic so he could bring a doctor to look after you. He wrote me a letter Tails, he's very worried about you."

Cosmo waved her hand again and the image changed back to the bedroom. Tails walked over to his body and looked down upon it, "My…my face…I don't look so good Cosmo…"

"Well, you haven't been eating right and taking care of yourself…"

"But how could I, I lost the only one I've ever loved!"

"The only one Tails? What about Sonic, Amy….Cream?"

"I…I…" Just then the door opened up and Knuckles returned followed behind were Sonic, Amy, Cream and a tall raccoon wearing a doctor's uniform. Two more doctors rushed in with strange looking machines. They hooked Tails up to the machines and started an I.V.

Tails watched the whole thing and couldn't believe his eyes. Cosmo put her hand on his shoulder. "I…I don't understand Cosmo, if I'm not dead yet, then how can I be here with you?" He was confused.

Tails looked back and watched as the doctor asked everyone to leave. Cream refused, "I'm not going anywhere!" she insisted. The doctor nodded. Knuckles, Sonic and Amy left the room. Cream sat in a chair nearby and held Tails' hand. The doctors did a few more things to the machines and then left the room.

Tails watched as Cream laid her head on his body and wept. Cosmo sighed, "She never left you did she Tails, she has been there for you all these months, taking care of you and the plant…She cares about you Tails, she really does."

"I….I…" Tails couldn't' find the words.

Cream leaned over the fox's body and said a silent prayer. She wept and through her tears she whispered, "Please don't die Tails, I…I…love you."

"Wha?!? She….she loves me? As a big brother right? Right??

Cosmo waved her hand and another scene revealed Sonic and Amy sitting in the other room. Sonic had his face in his hands, "I…I should never have left him….I…I should have stayed around. If I had….this would never have happened."

Amy put her arm around him, "It's not your fault Sonic….it's nobody's fault." She said trying not to cry, "He's going to be alright…you'll see."

Just then, one of the doctors walked over to Sonic and Amy, "I'm so sorry, but your friend's in a coma, we're doing all we can…"

"A c…coma?!?" Sonic and Amy both said at the same time. They held each other and cried.

"A c…c..coma?" Tails turned to Cosmo who simply nodded. "Oh…"

Cosmo waved her hand again and the scene changed to Knuckles kneeling in front of the Master Emerald. He had tears in his eyes, "Oh Master Emerald…please help our friend Tails…we…we can't lose him too." He broke down and began to cry.

Tails watched and was puzzled, "Knuckles always acts so tough, and I was so angry with him for suggesting that operation…I'm so sorry Knuckles, I'm so sorry…" Tails wanted to cry but no tears would form. "So I'm in a coma…that's why I'm here…" he turned to Cosmo, "Will I…will I…live?"

Cosmo sighed, "That all depends on you Tails…"

"On me….what do you mean?"

"You have to want to live Tails; it's not your time yet…so you can still go back."

"But….but I don't want to go back! I want to stay with you!" He hugged her. Still no tears would form.

"And I want to be with you….but…" she sighs, "there are those that would miss you greatly if you don't go back." She pulled back and held his hands. "I want you to be happy Tails, I want you to go back and be happy."

"I….I don't want to go….I….I love you!"

"And I will always love you…and we will be together again…"

"But when?!?"

"You need to go back now Tails…"

The bedroom scene appeared again, Cream was still there, holding his hand, "Please…." Cream begged, "Please come back to me…" she whispered.

Cosmo looked at Tails, "You need to return, pull yourself together and enjoy your life. Let her take care of you Tails till we can be together again."

Tails held Cosmos' hands, "I….I can't…." He held them tighter, "I WON'T!" he yelled.

The machines in the small room began making funny noises, then the beeping noise stopped and there was just a flat beep sound coming from the machine.

Cream lift her head, saw a flat line moving across the screen and screamed, "TAILS! NO….!"

The doctors heard Cream scream and ran into the room. "We're losing him!" they began working on the fox.

Cream began crying again. Sonic and Amy ran into the room. "TAILS! Oh no!" Amy yelled as they hugged each other.

Tails stared at the scene; he looked at Cosmo then back to his friends.

"CLEAR!" one of the doctors yelled as he tried to get Tails' heart beating again.

"You have to go back now Tails or it'll be too late! NOW!" Cosmo cried.

"I….I don't know what to do…." Tails was confused.

"Nothing, try it again, CLEAR!"

Sonic wailed, "TAILS! I can't live without you little buddy! Please come back to us!" Sonic was holding Amy and Cream and they were all crying.

Tails turned back to Cosmo, "I love you Cosmo but….I love them too." He sighs, "I...I can't leave them…."

Cosmo nodded and hugged him once more, "Get well and stay strong for me Tails, I need you to be strong. Promise me…"

Tails suddenly felt himself being pulled away from her, He held her hands. "I promise Cosmo…I promise…" they held hands as long as they could.

"Remember Tails, that I will always love you…" Cosmo said one last time before their hands came undone.

As Tails was pulled away from her he answered, "And I will always love you…"

The doctors shook their heads and one reached out to pull the plug when…'Beep….beep….beep…'

Cream looked up and noticed the screen, "The machine….the machine….LOOK!"

Tails stirred then whispered, "….Cosmo…" He blinked then opened his eyes.

The doctors quickly checked Tails to make sure he was alright. "He's going to make it!" they said.

Sonic and Amy hugged each other as Cream rushed to Tails' bedside, "Tails!" she cried, "you're back, you're back!"

Tails sat up slowly. Cream hugged him, he returned her hug, and finally, the tears that wouldn't come before, began flowing down his cheeks.

Cosmo watched the scene and sighed; "till we meet again my love…" she waved her hand once more before turning and walking away.

*to be continued-------------------

(only 2 more chapters left.)


	11. Chapter 11

**DEAR COSMO**

**Chapter 11**

"**The last letter to Cosmo"**

Dear Cosmo,

It's been almost nine months since that terrible day in history. It's also been almost a month since I almost spent the rest of forever with you. I would have cried before if I wrote that, but I guess I'm getting better. I'm actually happy again Cosmo, just like you asked me to be. I've taken your advice; I'm eating better so you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm doing better since the accident also. Sonic and Amy stopped by every day just to check up on me. That used to bother me before but now; it makes me feel good knowing how much I mean to all my friends. Especially Cream, she's been so supportive of me during all of this, I don't know what I would have done without her.

While I was recovering, everyone pitched in and completed the green house I was going to build for your plant. Cream filled it with every plant and flower she could find. She even helped replant your plant in the ground. I'm sitting here, in the green house right now writing you this letter in front of your plant. It has gotten so big now Cosmo, it's even sprouted two flower buds just like you. Wow, I'm amazed that writing that didn't bring me to tears. I guess I am getting better.

You were right to be concerned about Eggman. After I ran away and Sonic was busy looking for me, he created a giant robot planning on taking over Mobius. We didn't find out about it till after I began to recover from the accident. With Sonic and Knuckles checking up on me everyday, Eggman used that time to have the robot destroy parts of the city. Amy just barely escaped being injured and was trapped under some rubble in a destroyed building. Luckily, Sonic found her and saved her just in time before the whole building collapsed on her. Amy is even closer to Sonic now than ever. But I don't think he really minds anymore ever since he thought he had almost lost her.

But our troubles weren't over there, Sonic and Knuckles finally were able to knock down the robot, but not before it had pushed a button on its arm. It laughed evilly they said, saying, 'I am Gort, a bomb is set to destroy the rest of this city and others, and the only way to stop it is to decipher the code on my arm.' Knuckles angrily punched it but it continued to laugh as its arm started beeping. I was still in bed and my head was wrapped in a bandage when Sonic came to me. He said it was urgent and picked me up and ran to the spot where the robot laid on the ground. He and Knuckles explained to me what was happening and they needed me to decipher a code. My head was still hurting, I told them I didn't think I could do it; it was too difficult for me to concentrate. They were panicking and I could see the desperation in their faces. I didn't think I could do it Cosmo, my head still throbbed and I was still weak, but I remembered what you asked of me the last time I saw you. You asked for me to be strong and do whatever it takes for me to carry on.

I worked as hard as I could on the code Cosmo. The words looked as if they were scrambled, utkaal arabad otnik. Time was running out. The bomb was set to go off in less than one hour. As the seconds and minutes ticked away, Sonic raced off to start an evacuation of the city, even though he knew they would never be able to escape in time. Less than thirty minutes left and I still had not solved the code. My head was hurting and sweat poured down my face. Knuckles paced back and forth in front of the robot. Eggman really put a lot of thought into this one. He knew that I was the only one who could solve the code and if I had ran away, he would be successful in his plan. Thoughts raced through my head as I tried to decipher it. I tried different combinations Cosmo, but the words just didn't make any sense.

I studied the letters again and in my mind came the word klaatu, then it finally hit me, Sonic said the robot called itself Gort….and I remembered something I had read while on Earth with Chris and his uncle. It was a book called, 'The Day the Earth Stood Still.'Klaatu was the name of the alien protagonist in the story. Klaatu commanded Helen Benson that, were anything to happen to him, she must utter the phrase to the robot Gort. In response, Gort desisted from destroying the Earth and resurrected Klaatu from death. He quoted to her, 'There's no limit to what he can do. He could destroy the earth... If anything should happen to me you must go to Gort, you must say these words, "Klaatu barada nikto", please repeat that.' So I took a deep breath and spoke those words out loud not knowing what would happen. Cosmo, the robots' arm stopped beeping and the clocked stopped with seconds to spare. I did it Cosmo, I did it! I couldn't believe it! I was finally able to help Sonic and Knuckles. And it didn't cause anyone their lives. Oh how I wished you were there to see me Cosmo, but maybe, somehow, you were. And you know what? My head didn't hurt so much after that.

Anyways Cosmo, I think this will be the last time I write to you. I should thank Cream's mom, this letter writing has really helped me. I will miss you greatly Cosmo but I think I'm finally at a place in my life where I can finally let go. I feel at peace now. I will add this letter to the rest of the letters I wrote you, then I plan on taking it up to the hill where the large Cherry Blossom tree is and bury it. It can be my final goodbye to you. Okay, one tear, which was all that fell right now. That's not too bad is it Cosmo? One tear drop?

Cream has invited everyone to the hill for the final goodbye. She has been a good friend to me Cosmo, she has helped me with my recovery and with the greenhouse. She was just here this morning checking up on me and your plant. She watered it and placed a food stake into the ground next to it. She said plants needed food to grow properly. I never knew plants needed food to grow. Oh I'm sorry Cosmo, I didn't mean that. Of course you need food, I mean, you don't need food anymore, I mean, Oh Cosmo, what am I going to do without you? No, don't worry Cosmo; I'm much better now, really. Okay, so I still miss you, but my heart doesn't hurt so badly anymore. I will always love you and I promise to get stronger and take care of myself. I will live my life to the fullest. I give you my word.

Well, this is my last letter to you Cosmo. I hope you continue watching over me, and I will make you proud. I promise.

Love you forever and ever,

Miles Prower

**Tails stared at the letter for the longest time. He blinked a few times then looked away. He opened the box that contained all the other letters, even the one he wrote before he crashed. He took his last letter, folded it carefully, and gently kissed it before placing it in the box with the others. He closed the lid, walked over and stood next to Cosmo's plant. He reached out his hand and caressed one of the leaves, he smiled. He reached up and touched one of the flower buds gently. A single tear escaped his eye and ran smoothly down his cheek, landing of one of the leaves. "I miss you so much…" Tails said out loud before turning around, and leaving the greenhouse still holding onto the box.**

**Cosmo watched from above, unable to move. **_**"Oh Tails…"**_

"_**Cosmo…"**_

"_**Mother?" Cosmo turned and went into her mother's arms. "Oh mother….he's going to say goodbye to me…forever…"**_

"_**I know my little one..."**_

"_**But I don't want to say goodbye forever…" she turned and walked away with her head low.**_

_**Her mother smiled at her daughter and watched her leave, "Perhaps…you won't have to…my little one…perhaps….."**_

***to be continued------------(one chapter left)**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

**DEAR COSMO**

**Chapter 12**

"Final Chapter"

***Hi everyone…so sorry this took so long for me to complete, but here it is…the conclusion of Dear Cosmo. Hope you will enjoy.***

"It's now or never…" He fixed his tie. Tails was in his room getting ready for the day he dreaded for a long time. His best friend Sonic was outside his room waiting for him.

Sonic knocked on his door, "Tails…it's time."

The young fox looked in the mirror. His eyes appeared brighter than they had in a while. His fur was more kept. He straightened his tie once more before picking up a small shell covered box. The same box he had made for a special someone so long ago. He opened it and took out the last letter he had written for Cosmo. He kissed it, then placed it back inside. He sighed heavily, "I'll be right there Sonic." He called out.

Tails closed the box, placed it under his arm and left his room. Sonic was wearing a dark blue tux that matched Tails' black one. "Are you alright little buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just want to check on Cosmo's plant once more before we go."

"Take your time; I'll wait for you here." Sonic stood by the back door.

Tails went out the back door to the greenhouse his friends built for him.

He entered it and walked over to Cosmo's plant. It was almost as tall as him. He reached out to it, touched a leaf, and caressed it gently. He sighed heavily, "Well Cosmo, this is it….my final goodbye, please give me strength." He carefully kissed the leaf as if it were her hand. He turned to leave, then turned back and walked over to the small window behind it. He opened the window, "There…now you have some fresh air." He sighed again and left the greenhouse with the box under his arm.

Sonic was waiting by the back door "Are you sure you're up to this Tails?"

Tails nodded, "Yes…it is time to finally let go…"

Sonic put his arm around his best friend as they left the house. They began their way up the hill to the cherry blossom tree that grew at the top. The others were all there waiting for them. Everyone was dressed in their finest to give their last respects.

A young bunny walked up to them and held out her hand, "We're all here Tails, I invited everyone…"

"Thank you Cream," Tails took her hand as she led the way under the tree.

Knuckles had dug a small hole in the ground. He stood nearby with his head down. Rouge stood next to him.

Amy walked over and gave Tails a big hug. She smiled at him then walked to stand next to Sonic. Tails looked at all his friends. He was glad Cream invited everyone. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Someone hid behind a tree and was watching everyone.

***

_Somewhere up in heaven;_

"_Cosmo…."_

"_Yes mother?"_

"_You're seeing your boy again?"_

"_Yes mother, one last time." She hugs her, "He…he is saying goodbye to me today…."_

"_I know my child…but…he doesn't have to..."_

"_What do you mean mother?" she looks up at her._

"_You can go back to him now…it is time…"_

"_What do you mean I can go back to him? But how? Aren't I…dead?"_

_Her mother looked into her eyes, "No my child…you are very much alive..."_

_Cosmo "What?!? But….but how can that be? I'm...I'm here with you?"_

_Her mother smiled down at her, "Yes…but you are also down there…you see your plant? The one Tails has taken care of for so long?"_

_Cosmo looked and saw the plant that had been planted in a greenhouse behind Tails house. "Yes…I see it…but I don't truly understand…"_

_Galaxina suddenly appeared next to them, "Mother…have you told her yet?"_

"_Yes Galaxina…just now..."_

_Galaxina looked at Cosmo, "Have you decided yet little sister?"_

_Cosmo looked at her mother then at her sister, "Decided what? Mother, please explain to me what the two of you are talking about?" she was getting upset._

_Her mother hushed her, "Shhhh….relax little one…remember that seed Sonic found? It is you Cosmo, Cream and Tails planted it in rich soil from our planet, and it has been growing...you have been growing Cosmo…"_

_Cosmo looked again at the plant, "You mean….that plant…is…me?"_

_Both her mother and sister nodded, "Yes," her mother said, "but you must choose to go back now or it will die and you will never have that second chance at life…but you must choose now! Time is almost up."_

_Galaxina, "Mother…the storm is coming…"_

_***_

Tails took a deep breath and looked at all his friends. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out today…" a cool breeze began blowing through the trees. "...to lie to rest a very special person…" Dark clouds began forming in the sky. "A person who always thought of others before herself…" the breeze began to pick up blowing harder through the trees. "A person who will be truly missed by all of us..." He sighed deeply before kneeling down. He placed the box in the small grave. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but a single tear escaped his eye and dropped onto the box. Soon, other drops began to fall, but these weren't from his eyes, they were from the sky above.

"Oh no….it's starting to rain!" Cream cried.

Sonic sighed, "It always seems to rain during funerals." Amy held his arm.

*******

"_Cosmo…it is time to choose; to stay here with your family and remain dead, or go back to your boy, and live..."_

_Cosmo looked at Tails and all his friends, her friends, then looked back at her mother and sister. "I...I don't know…I want both…"_

_Galaxina looked at their mother, "Mother, may I speak to Cosmo alone?"_

"_As you wish, but when I return Cosmo, you must choose…." She disappeared._

_Galaxina looked at Cosmo, "Cosmo…you must go back, for me…to have friends, to smell the fresh air, to feel the rain on your face. I want you to run in the new spring grass, climb the highest mountains, swim the deepest seas, have adventures, do all the things you and I used to dream about when we were on the ship. And most importantly little sister…love and be loved." She hugged her close._

_Cosmo hugged her older sister back, the one who raised her and was like a mother to her. "But…what about my family? I will miss all of you so much!"_

_Galaxina pushed her hair back from her eyes, "Oh Cosmo…we will always be here…watching over you…and you can always visit us, in your dreams. Now Go! Your boy needs you!"_

_Cosmo watched and saw Cream walk over to Tails and kneel down beside him. She shook her head, "He…he doesn't need me...he has her..."_

_***_

Cream touches Tails' hand, "Tails…I'm so sorry…we're all going to miss her." Tails looked at her and smiled.

Someone watched from behind a tree, his heart racing when he looked at the young rabbit. "She'll never like someone like me…" he said sadly to himself.

****

_Galaxina shook her head. "He loves you Cosmo, and he always will, and if you truly love him, you will go back to him."_

"_Cosmo…" Their mother appeared beside them, "It is time…have you decided?"_

_Cosmo looked at her mother, then she looked at the scene below. She saw rain falling down harder and her friends as they huddled beneath the tree. She saw Tails' face and wanted to be there, to wipe away his tears. She turned to her mother and hugged her once more, "Yes mother…I have decided; I wish to go back and live again."_

_Her mother smiled, "If that is what you wish my darling…then live you shall!"_

_Cosmo felt herself being pulled from her mother, "Galaxina!" she reached her hands out for her sister, who took them and held on as long as she could._

"_I'll be watching over you Cosmo…remember….to live for me…for all of us…"_

_Cosmo held on tight as she was being pulled away, "I will Galaxina. I love you…all of you…"_

"_And we love you Cosmo…now go…and live…"_

_Cosmo held on till their hands separated, "GALAXINAAAA….."_

***

Sonic held onto Amy as the rain began coming down harder, lightening flashed across the sky. "It's not safe standing under this tree; we need to get inside a building."

Tails looked up as lightening lit up the sky. "I've never seen a storm like this before," he thought, "Everyone….a terrible storm is coming, my house is closest, and we should all head over there now!"

Lightening continued flashing across the sky, striking very close to the greenhouse. "Cosmos' plant…I left the window open…" He picked up the box and began to walk quickly back down the hill. Lightening continued to rip through the sky.

Cream looked frightened but she felt a hand grasp her hand and held it tightly. She looked over and saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time, "Bokkun? What are you doing here? Don't you work for Eggman?" she dropped his hand.

Bokkun looked down, "I don't work for him anymore, he…he went too far when he tried to blow up all the cities." Cream jumped when thunder rumbled through the sky. "Don't be frightened Cream; I won't let the mean old lightening hurt you."

Cream smiled at the funny looking robotized whatever he was.

"Come on Cream," Bokkun said as he took her hand, "we'd better get inside." Everyone else followed Tails down the hill.

***

_Cosmo was being pulled toward Mobius, faster and faster till she could make out Tails' house and the greenhouse. She was being pulled faster still till she found herself inside the greenhouse moving toward the plant. "Oh my gosh!" she closed her eyes._

_***_

Tails was almost at his house when he saw more lightening flash overhead. "Cosmo's plant….if anything were to happen to it…" He started running as fast as he could through the blowing wind. Thunder rumbled through the sky. Rain came down harder as Lightening hit the ground around the greenhouse. "I hate lightening….I hate it…oh Cosmo….please be alright!" He finally reached the greenhouse and went inside. He saw Cosmo's plant blowing in the wind that was coming in through the window. "I've got to close that window…." Suddenly, a lightening bolt came in through the window striking the plant. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"That's Tails…hurry guys….something has happened to him!" Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and dashed to Tails' house. The others followed.

Tails held his hand up to cover his eyes as a blinding light filled the greenhouse. As the light faded, heavy smoke filled the air making it difficult to see. "No no no no….not the plant. NO!" He began coughing as he tried to clear the air with his hands. He stumbled over some pots as he made his way over to the plant.

When the smoke finally cleared, Tails couldn't believe his eyes. Lying on the ground was no longer a plant, but the girl he thought he had lost forever. She was lying on her side with her back to him; he quickly took off his coat and put it on her to cover her for she was naked.

Sonic and Amy showed up at the greenhouse first with the others behind them. Amy gasped at what she saw and held Sonics' arm. Everyone else just stood and stared.

Tails knelt down beside her; he couldn't believe his eyes, had she finally come back to him? "C.? Is it really you? Cosmo? Cosmo?" He gently shook her but she didn't move, "COSMO!! No…" He placed a finger to her neck but couldn't find a pulse. "No…" he shook his head, "No….Cosmo….you…you came back to me…" Tears began to form in his eyes. He took her cold limp hand in his, he fought back the tears from falling, "Cosmo….Cosmo…no..no…you came back, you came back…" he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Cream saw Cosmo lying motionless on the ground and began to cry. Bokkun put his arms around her and held her close not knowing what to say.

Knuckles looked at the ground, Rouge looked away feeling helpless.

Tails took her gently in his arms and began to sway back and forth; he looked up at the sky and cried out in anger, "Why???? Why did you send her back just for her to be taken from me again??? Why…WHY?!?…." Tears streamed down his cheeks and he began to shake with anger. "It's not fair….it's not fair…she came back….she….came….baaaaack…" he began to babble like a baby, "She came back…" All the tears and emotions he thought he had under control came spilling out of him.

Sonic put his arms around Amy as she began to cry. Sonic felt helpless for his friend, not knowing what to say or do. No one knew what to say or do, they all watched helpless as Tails held onto Cosmo.

Tails sat there, holding her in his arms, crying his heart out. The rain continued pouring down against the greenhouse, but the lightening and thunder had stopped. Tails looked down at her motionless face and pushed her hair from her closed eyes; "Why oh why did I open that window…why oh why did I do it…oh Cosmo…I'm so sorry…" he looked at his friends with a look of such despair and anguish. His friends all stood there not knowing what to say or do.

Tails looked back down at Cosmo's face. Tears streamed down his face and into his mouth. He looked at her lips, the ones he had longed to kiss since the day they fell into the lake together. "Cosmo…" he sniffled, "you're so beautiful…" he brought her closer to him till their lips were but inches away, "I…I love you…" he whispered then…he kissed her. His tears from his mouth fell on her lips. He kissed her longingly. Suddenly, her lips began to feel warm to his touch and he broke the kiss and looked at her. Cosmo gasped for air and opened her eyes. Tails looked at her with such shock and wonder, he was unable to speak.

"T…T...Tails?" Cosmo blinked her eyes a few times then looked up at him, "Did…did I make it? Am…am I…alive?"

Tails emotions went from shock to confused to anger to sad to shock again so quickly, they were all mixed up. He finally found his voice, "Oh…Cosmo….you are back…you're back…and you're….ALIVE!" He held her close to him as he began to cry like a baby.

Cosmo held onto him and finally, after being unable to shed any real tears for so long, she too began to cry.

The others, their friends, began hugging each other and crying also, but this time….they were tears of joy.

From somewhere up in heaven, a mother and her daughter looked down at the scene below and smiled.

**THE END**----or is it really….just the beginning…

***I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. **


End file.
